


the kahn and the colonel hidden love

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [5]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, unexpected shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this is a story about the alternate universe who killed team cordium a rwby/who killed markiplier crossover au/alternate universe where the chararters from who killed markiplier we're born into the world of rwby so they have been there the whole timethis is a story about one of the meetings between the leader of the white fang sienna kahn and william the colonel but it also shows a little bit about their hidden relationship from both their factions





	the kahn and the colonel hidden love

**Author's Note:**

> grammar and punctuation aren't the best but i hope you enjoy despite this

William got of Fluffy as he reached the home of the White Fang leader Sienna Khan a ruthless dangerous faunus who wanted more respect for faunus even if it meant the humans would fear her just thinking about her drove him crazy oh what a woman! William thought to himself.

William told Fluffy to go back to the atlas base they were currently staying at this caused Fluffy to snarl a bit.

“Oh don’t give me that attitude you big baby you know it’s risky enough for me to be here can’t have anyone noticing you around here it’s easy to tell you aren’t a normal beowolf alpha”

Fluffy grunted and put his nose up against Williams's hand he softly sighed and pet his beowolf alpha softly before Fluffy ran back off to the base. Now William was alone he gulped a small bit and carefully wiped the sweat from his head these visits always got him nervous was he afraid of her? Heavens no! He was afraid for another reason he soon pulled on the straps of his overalls and knocked on the door, smiling gently. 

Soon the door was kicked open, and the woman came out kicking William he did a backflip and jumped in the air firing his gun at her using one of his diamond bullets he then quickly landed on the ground as she backflipped over him and whipped him he smirked and laughed like a madman spinning around violently this confused her but soon she started flying in circles as he spun around quite fast he soon made her lose her grip and go flying pulling the whip off himself and whipping her in return before throwing it back to her.

Sienna grabbed her whip and looked at him for a few seconds before laughing a bit and putting her weapon away he also put his gun away and laughed they both walked up to each other and carefully hugged each other.

“Oh William you never cease to surprise me it’s good to see you glad to see you were more prepared unlike last time” 

william wiped a tear from his face and smiled widely after he stepped back from her and then held the door open so she can go inside first.

“WELL IF YOUR GONNA FIGHT ME EVERY TIME I SHOW UP MIGHT AS WELL BE PREPARED! HA HA HA… It’s good to see you, Sienna dear, how have you been? always nice to see your lovely face”

She softly snorted and went inside soon he followed, and they closed the door soon they were both sat down at the kitchen table drinking tea. 

“Now now we can get to… Personal time after the meeting your lucky I was able to get everyone out of here for the day”

William smiled and soon sighed sipping his tea and soon bit a chunk out of a dust crystal. 

“Oh your *crunch* right hmm well the white fang activity currently is a little out of hand but despite that the kingdom of vale at least most of it the stores bars restaurants will let faunus into their establishments, but weapon searches are required of everyone now before entering any store or place that sells dust not just the *crunch* faunus humans are also inspected for weapons you can thank my friend Damien for that he was able to work out a deal with me to make that happen” 

before they continued William burped up some fire into the air before continuing to crunch on his dust crystal a red dust crystal of course at this point his mouth has gotten used to the pain of the fire, so it doesn’t affect him anymore.

Sienna listened carefully she was glad the white fang and the faunus had an ally like William who has power and powerful friends though she wasn’t just using him to help faunus get more rights she liked him for a lot more than that he was charming quite handsome very kind and sweet plus unlike most people she enjoyed how crazy he can get.

“Oh thank you so much, William, this helps us so much, and I promise I’ll try and help figure out a solution to all the dust theft problems, hmm there are still a few places that have problems with us faunus, and I know you’re trying your best to allow us into atlas and deal with those places” 

Will soon finished his dust and drank some more of his tea carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin before he continued to speak.

“Hmm most places outside of vale are harder to get to and well yes I am trying my best to allow faunus into places like atlas now ironwood is more understanding, but the schnees are the bigger problem they pretty much run atlas, but I promise one day faunus and humans will be at complete peace faunus will be given the same rights as a human now I can’t completely stop the racism, but I can make sure faunus aren’t prevented from doing things humans can just because their differences”

William sighed gently and looked away. 

“Faunus don’t deserve this they honestly don’t hell I am pretty sure most people don’t like faunus is because they are better than us in some regards sometimes even smarter than any ol human hmm… even if I think faunus are better, I do believe we all deserve equal rights” 

“WELL! Anyway, I am finished with my tea and dust. I’ll go wash my dishes is there anything else we need to talk about Sienna dear?” 

Sienna smiled gently and finished her tea and gave him the dishes.

“No we discussed all that we need to for this month William thank you and oh thanks for washing the dishes for me I’ll go wait on the couch its movie night my turn to pick” 

Williams's eyes turned pink and sparkled as he quickly went to the kitchen and started to wash dishes everything in the sink glimmering with glee he loved movie night. 

He made him and her a martini in a huge glass for them to share with a pink umbrella and two olives he also made them a big bowl of popcorn to share he soon enough returned to her and lied down on the couch. she cuddled up close to him and put on some cheesy romantic movie for them to watch. She knew he loved cheesy movies, and well, she liked watching romance, so this movie was perfect for them both. 

He carefully rubbed her head petting her ears as well playing with them as he fed her and himself some popcorn she smiled but then sighed.

“I wish we didn’t need to hide our relationship, William. It just feels wrong to do so.”

He put down the drink and looked away sighing as well.

“Yes it does feel wrong to hide it I’d love to take you out to dinner and bring you home, but neither of our people would understand our feelings one day we will be together properly I promise” 

She sniffled a bit but didn’t cry she rarely ever cried she just softly smiled and cuddled close to him

“Thank you, William.”

they then spent the rest of the night together too bad they wouldn’t be happy like this forever.


End file.
